Malcolm in trouble: a non existent scene
by Kxguldut
Summary: This pops in just as Malcolm gets thrown in the air by the tyrannosaurus. Was done for an English assignment, but I decided it would be better for it to be in Malcolm's POV. Some insights onto his past and a damaged leg? Yet he still retains the dry humour... I like that... One-shot.


**Hello again guys... I have another story for you... Just a one-shot. I had to do a monologue for English, and we had make it up for one of the gaps where you don't know what happens, for Jurassic park. so I decided to write it in a story format, first person view, for Malcolm. This drops in just as Malcolm gets thrown in the air by the tyrannosaurus. Enjoy!**

Malcolm's POV

As soon as I run, I hear the tyrannosaurus roar rather loudly behind me, which only fuels my efforts to escape from its reaches. I resist the urge to look back as I hear the creature chase after me.

Hastening my speed, I keep running, my footfalls splashing in the muddy puddles that line the road. The head of the tyrannosaurus looms out of the darkness to my left, and, leaving not time for any reaction, lunges towards me, going straight for my legs.

I yelp in pain as the dinosaur grabs my left leg in its teeth. The next thing I know I'm careening through the air, limbs flailing, before slamming to a sudden stop on a rather hard, solid object.

When my eyes finally regain their focus, what I see fills me with horror, the gargantuan head of the dinosaur is leaning down, framed by a flash of lightning, preparing to snap me up. As I was about to close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable, the creatures head snaps back behind it to look at something, before it roars and lopes back towards the cars.

'_Grant_!' I think, alarmed. 'No' I whisper as the massive beast smashes its muscular hind leg onto the roof of the car. I try to get up, and almost immediately fall back down in pain with as small cry. I look down to my injured leg, and immediately look away.

My leg is a bloody mess, the lower portion of it has at least three tooth marks on each side, which looked like they had torn through the muscle and skin in large jagged lines, bone showing in some places. The upper half fared slightly better with no real tooth marks, but is still bloody and covered in bruises and lacerations.

I look back behind me for a branch to perhaps use as a crutch or at least to pull me up, while it seems the tyrannosaurus was having trouble finding Grant, even though he was still standing next to the half crushed car, which surprised me in two ways, 'how is he still alive, and how hasn't the dinosaur found him?' I think.

'C'mon, c'mon you stupid branch' I mutter while trying to wrestle a medium sized branch that had fallen at some point and was stuck under some larger ones that were too big to use.

I look back over towards Grant, hissing in pain as I aggravate my injured leg, he appears to still be staring in horror at the dinosaur, and the creature seems to be getting aggravated with its lack of success, as it's movements were getting more and more wild.

Suddenly the dinosaur snaps at the air in frustration, and kicks at the car, sending it flying, but not before it collides with Grant, throwing him through the air. The branch had finally come free as this was happening, and I take no extra time than needed to jam the thinner end into the ground, and use it to try and pull myself up.

'I am never going to let Hammond open this park!' I hiss, slowly dragging myself upright. 'mind you, I don't think its gonna be opened in the state that it's in right now' I continue, looking around me, at the desolation that was caused by the tyrannosaurus. I look around me for a few more moments before commenting, 'wow for a prehistoric animal, they sure know how to wreck a place' before starting a slow pace (as in REALLY slow).

'Heh! One hell of a couple of days it's been' I comment, slowly picking my way through the trees back to the road, 'I mean... C'mon, dinosaurs. Gigantic meat eating dinosaurs able to eat me in one gulp... Ok not helping'

I decide to do an overview, ' so... I get invited up here by Hammond, because he 'loves' the latest fads, and I end up having to model the system for the damn park' I keep inching towards the road, almost slipping on a rock that I hadn't noticed. I then take a rest as my leg starts to ache terribly.

'...and then he gets Grant and Ellie, the palaeontologists, to get feedback on the place, and a lawyer! C'mon really? Why a lawyer? Of all the things, a lawyer...' I rant, starting to wave my free arm around the place, even though there was no one there to listen.

'...so of course everyone wants a tour of the darned place, and BAM! Chaos strikes again and the tour so typically ends badly' looking up at the sky in frustration, I continue ranting while moving forward a bit more. 'So now here I am, a mathematician that specialises in the chaos theory, in the midst of an event caused itself by the chaos theory, with no idea what to do!'

I sigh as I start onwards again. Picking my way through the rocks near the road, 'if they could see me now, hah! They would definitely be shocked that I'm still alive right now in this situation, they always said I had to get out more... Well considering they didn't care so much for what I did they probably wouldn't care anyway'

I pull a photo of my school 'friends' out of my pocket, it's dirty and partially blotted out, but still recognisable. 'But look at me now, trudging through a half destroyed amusement park, with real dinosaurs, a ruined leg, and no idea which way to go. Bet you'd laugh at that.' I continue sadly.

'Argh, first signs of madness ,talking to yourself, ok I this is definitely not helping my case' I sit down on a piece of rubble left over from the dinosaurs rampage.

'I should never have come here' I whisper, before grabbing a handkerchief from my trouser pocket, and improvising a tourniquet, trying it around my leg. 'So... I just better hope that the others find me before the dinosaurs' my vision fades slightly as the blood loss starts getting to me. 'Fat chance' I say as I drift out of consciousness.

**Well Hey guys... How'd you like it guys! Please say what you thought in the reviews... Not that I'm expecting many... But anyway... Coming back soon with more chapters on my other stories, so stay tuned. Cya ;) **


End file.
